The Devil's Pawns
by xXToxicFairyXx
Summary: A frerard story about a psychotic young Frank who falls for a mysterious man that seems to make the voices go away. But nothing is always as it seems...
1. The One Who Sings

It was a cold evening in My apartment. I had just moved out of my moms house and I felt lonely. My scholarship to Rutgers university canceled when they discovered I had been arrested for drug possession. The drugs were the only thing keeping me _sane._ Keeping that mysterious voice out of my head. The voice of someone I had never met. The voice was a man. He never spoke of his name, but he knew mine. His words tortured me. It was agonizing, hearing this voice constantly, no indication of who he could possibly be. "I love you Frank." "We're meant for eachother." "Save me Frank." I didn't understand. It couldn't be real. How could I hear a voice of someone who I've not only never met, but never even been aware of. Was someone stalking me? Putting a spell on me, cursing me perhaps? This small town in New Jersey wasn't really known for Voodoo or, Hoodoo or anything like that. It wasn't known for anything really. I mean, there was some drug dealing and prostitution around but fuck, every town has its ups and downs.

But still I couldn't understand where it was coming from. Had I gone insane? The voices started when I was 15. Perhaps I had a injury? Or something that would have damaged me to the point of mental issues. But that still raises the question, how could I make up a voice of someone who wasn't real? I must have met this man at somepoint in my life. I searched and searched through my memories but nobody had the charming, beautiful voice of the man I could hear. I dreamt of him constantly, but never saw him. All I saw was a faceless being sitting in front of me. In a suit. It reminded me of The Slenderman, only I didn't feel threatened by this being. He sang to me. His voice carried the beauty of a thousand angels in me eyes. I felt comforted by his voice in my dreams. But I had nightmares too. Horrible nightmares of running through a building, nothing but the sound of the man's voice plagued my mind as I wandered mindlessly through the building, wanting nothing more than to escape from this bright white hell of a house. The words I heard from the man's mouth were so much different from the ones that haunted me every other time. "You're a monster." "You're nothing." "You're gonna die." "Worthless." The voice teased and taunted me, mocking me as I desperately tried to find a way out of this madness I had been cursed with. I decided to lay down on my bed, and try to sleep.

_A scream._ _Who just screamed? __It sounded like a man but,_ _it was so shrill_. _Oh no, I'm in the white building again. Why won't it go away?_ _Oh god, I'll never find my way out._ _It's the same every fucking time!_ _This has to be a dream. This can't be real. The blood, so much blood..._._Where is it coming from? Oh god, I'm bleeding, it's coming from me, I'm bleeding! Someone help me! HELP! Somebody please! I curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing loudly as the white walls began to fade to red, blood pouring from the ceilings, onto the floor and onto me. The walls seemed to close in on me as I prayed for help. The screaming is back, it won't stop. God why won't it stop? It's, it's him! The one who sings, he's screaming! Where is he? Why is he screaming? What do I do? Should I save him? Where is he?! GOD JUST PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!_

I woke in my bed, sweating. My clothes clung to my body as I recovered from the re-occuring nightmare. It seems like no matter how many times I have it, the shock never ceases.

"What's wrong with me?!" I cried to god, screaming for an answer. "Nothing sweetheart." The man said again. "STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE JUST IN MY HEAD!" I screamed. Digging my nails into my arms, hugging myself. The voice chuckled. "Oh Frankie. If I was just in your head don't you think _you_ could stop it? After all that would mean _you_ created me, therefore _you_ could stop me." The man argued. I was confused. How could I stop the voice? Was it more than just a figment of my imagination? I felt alone. I picked up the phone and called my friend Ray.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray. It's Frank. Are you busy?" I asked, still choked up. I was still crying, but not sobbing as wildly as I was before.

"Um, not really. What's wrong?." Ray asked worriedly. He could hear the struggle in my voice. It was difficult for me to talk at that moment, under the circumstances.

"Just, can you can over? If not I understand. I just, I could use the company."

"Yeah of course. I'll be there in a little. I'm just a little caught up but it shouldn't take long. Sorry about, whatever's wrong man."

"Thank you. And it's not your fault." I said, hanging up. The voice was back now.

"Why do you want him over Frank?"

"Fuck off."

"That's not very nice Frankie."

"And stop calling me that!"

"But you are my Frankie. I love you Frankie. I love everything about you." The voice was growing louder.

"Stop it"

"I love your smile, altough I hardly ever see it." The voice said sadly.

"Leave me alone!" I turned and buried my head into my pillows. But covering my ears only angered the voices, and they became louder.

"I love your beautiful eyes. And your voice. It's so, sweet and angelic." It was practically screaming in my ears, even though the man was speaking in a whisper. It was all I could hear.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NO!" The man screamed back. I rose from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door for some strange reason. Perhaps I thought it would keep the voices out. If so I was wrong.  
The man went on about how much he loved me, screaming it in my ears. I sat in a fetal position for minutes, sobbing into my knees.

Finally I lost it. I grabbed a razor from the mirror cabinet and smashed it against the door. It shattered and the razors spread across the floor along with the broken pieces of plastic.

"Fuck." I said as one of the razor I reached for cut my finger.

"You gonna kill yourself Frankie? Is that what you're gonna do?"

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I sliced the first cut onto my arm. It hurt. I had done it before but I didn't remember it hurting this much. I didn't care, because I knew the pain wouldn't last long, Or so I thought. I cut a second time into my wrist, then third, then finally straight down. I heard yelling as I faded to black. I couldn't quite understand it, but I knew it was the man who always spoke to me, but never showed.


	2. Sing For Me

I woke in a hospital bed, The lights were extremely bright and hurt my eyes. My arm hurt. I looked down and saw all the scars. I realized that I had tried to kill myself, but failed. This wasn't the first time I had failed at the task. The first time my mother found me hanging from the ceiling fan in my bedroom, my neck failed to snap and instead the rope strangled me, just seconds later my mom walked into my bedroom unknowingly, with a look of complete and utter shock on her face. I was only 16 years old.

"Thank god you're okay." Said a young man sitting against the wall to the right of me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the man and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. The man had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He was smiling at me. He wore a bright blue shirt and pants uniform. He was clearly a nurse at the hospital.

"Who, who are you?" I asked, playing dumb, still a little sensitive to the lights.

"My name's Gerard. I'm one of the nurses here." Well I had figured that part out, but your name, it's angelic. Just as you are. I couldn't say that to his face of course, that would come off as a little strange to a man I'm just now meeting.

"You gave us quite a scare. Lucky your friend Ray here found you just in time." Gerard said gesturing to Ray who was passed out in a chair on the other side of the room. I looked at my snoring friend then back to Gerard. He was leaning closer to me now.

"Can I ask you a question Frank?" I nodded. I had heard this voice once before, but I wasn't sure where. Perhaps we went to school together. He did look slightly familiar, although I think I would remember seeing something so beautiful.

"Frank...Why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked with sad eyes, interrupting my thoughts again, I didn't mind though. Then it hit me. The voice was that of the man I had heard for so many years. I looked at Gerard with wide eyes.

"You..." I paused, keeping myself from speaking my mind. "I'm not sure. It was just an..urge I guess." I lied.

"I understand. I've been through the same thing." He admitted. He then whispered "Don't say anything. I could lose my job." He winked at me jokingly. It made me shiver still. I sat up and observed Gerard better. Taking in his beauty. He couldn't have been the man I had heard. Was it a coincidence?

"Sing for me." I demanded. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Please." I added. "Please sing for me."

"I um, I don't know. I'm kind of shy. Then again you are a complete stranger asking me to sing for you." He grinned jokingly, chuckling. He had the cutest smile.

"Please." I carried the word out, exagerating my point.

"Why?"

"If I told you you'd be weirded out."

"That ship has kinda sailed buddy." He grinned at me.

"Okay true. Look, your voice it, it's, familiar to me. I don't know where I've heard it, or even if I had just, this'll help." I only half lied to him. I knew where I had heard it very well. It's the whole reason I'm in the damned hospital in the first place. I had to know.

"Interesting." Gerard thought it over. I looked at him with my signature move: The puppy eyes.

Ever since I was a child my mom would always say to me 'Don't you give me those puppy eyes, you know I can't say no.' This being why I was a rather chubby kid. I got plenty of cookies thanks to these bad boys. My mom said they were my best feature. They were so wide and full of wonder. I do have rather large eyes, but not freakishly large, like some people. Gerard giggled at my attempt to woo him. It was a success.

"Ahh fine! You got me." He smiled widely, his teeth were small and gave his smile a strange look, but precious nontheless. "Anything specific? And, I don't have to sing a full song do I?"

"Whatever you know best. And no, just a chorus or something." I said.

"Well..." He began, I leaned forward with anticipation. "Nevermind, it's stupid." I sighed in disapointment while Gerard mearly shrugged and searched his mind for a song he knew well.

"What's stupid?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Please?" I insisted. Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine...I um, I write, some...stuff." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I write songs okay?" Gerard blushed. I looked at him with wide, curious eyes. I had to know if this was the man that plagued my thoughts.

"Sing one for me."

"Do I have to?" Gerard asked. He was embarrased.

"Please."

"Fine." Gerard paused to take a breath. He looked at me, then back at the floor. "If you stay, I would even wait all night. Or until my heart explodes. How long, until we, find our way, in the dark and out of harm? You can run away with me, anytime you want." He paused. "Should I keep going or can I stop?" Gerard asked. I was amazed. This was him. This was the man that had tormented me all these years. It's so, strange. Was I supposed to meet him? Was this destiny all along? Haha, listen to me. I I might as well have a vagina. No matter, time to stop my stupid thoughts and answer the man.

"You, you can stop. You're voice is incredible." Gerard blushed. "You're song is really good too. You should be professional." Gerard smiled a big toothy smile at these compliments. His smile sent another wave of shivers down my spine. A doctor stepped into the room.

"Oh good you're awake. I'm Doctor Taylor. You're an incredibly lucky guy you know. If it wasn't for your frie-"

"I know. Gerard told me already." I cut him off.

"Oh. Um, well then." The doctor said awkwardly. He sat down next to my bed with a sheet of paper on a clipboard and a pen. "How do you feel? Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"Eyesights normal?"

"Yes."

"Hearing?"

"Never been better." I said, tunring my head to smirk at Gerard. Gerard smiled back, blushing again.

"You feel, perfectly fine?" The doctor asked, reassuring himself.

"Absolutely." I replied. Still gazing at Gerard.

"Well okay then. I'll be back in a little bit to see how you're doing. I trust the nurses will take care of you for the time being."

"Yes sir, I'll take good care of him." Gerard smiled at Doctor Taylor and then back at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled at the Doctor and then back at Gerard as well. Our eyes met in a sudden, electric charge it seems. You know the saying "The eyes are the windows to the soul"?  
Bullshit right? It certainly didn't seem like that at this point. I felt like I was look straight through him when I met those gorgeous hazel eyes with mine.

"Okay then, I'm just, gonna, go." Doctor Taylor said awkwardly and left the room. Once the door closed Gerard and I snickered.

"Well that was awkward." Gerard smiled at me.

"Haha yeah." I smiled back, holding Gerard's hand. "Hey Gerard?" Gerard looked at me curiously. "I'm a little tired. I'm gonna go to sleep okay?"

"Of course you can Frankie. Can I call you that?"

"Sure." I smiled and closed my eyes, still holding Gerard hand. I fell asleep and dreamt of Gerard lying in bed with me, singing. It was beautiful. I didn't know what it was called but it was nice.

'Hand in mine into your icy blues, and then I'd say to you, we could take to the highway with this trunk of ammunition too. I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets'.

I woke up to Gerard leaning above me. His face was just inches away from mine.

"Finally you're awake. You can go home now." Gerard smiled. I smiled, then frowned realizing I had to leave Gerard. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you. I know it's weird but.."

"No it's not. I don't want you to leave either. I can come visit you though." Gerard smiled. FI smiled back as Ray entered the room.

"Dude are you alright? You scared the shit out of me." Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why did you do it Frank? Why did you try and...off yourself? Was it the voices?" Ray asked. Gerard looked at me questionably.

"Voices Frank?" Gerard asked.

"It, it's nothing." I turned to Ray. "I don't want to talk about it here. Maybe on the ride home." I felt like a bit of a dick so might as well thank him. He did save my life after all. And without him I may have not met Gerard. "Thank you Ray, really. I can't pay you back enough." I smiled at him, sitting up. He smiled back.

"No problem, just be glad I didn't throw up all over your half dead body. I _hate_ the smell of blood." Ray chuckled lightly, me and Gerard chuckled as well. A female nurse opened the door and poked her head into the room.

"Gerard, Doctor Draiman needs you in room 356. ASAP."

"Right on it gorgeous." Gerard said with a smile as he rose from his seat. The female nurse blushed and giggled like a school girl as she walked away. She was a short woman, 5 feet 0 inches tops. Rather large, especially considering her height. She was obviously mexican in some way or another, possibly in her early to late 50's. She wore her dark hair in a bun in the most un-appealing way. Hmm, I wonder if he talks to all the old mexican nurses like that. Oh boy, I'm going to hell aren't I?

"Poor woman, she's obsessed with me. We've worked together for almost 4 years, you'd think by now she'd know I'm gay but oh well." Gerard smiled. I wasn't very shocked by his 'I'm gay'  
statement, he does seem a little flamboyant, and _way_ too pretty to be straight.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." Gerard smirked at me and Ray before leaving the room. We both smiled for a moment as well.

"He seems nice, a little flamboyant, but nice." Ray says, breaking the silence and bringing back his smile.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied, grinning back at him. Ray smiled warmly before it faded and the silence returned. It wasn't as much as an awkward silence as much as it was a comfortable silence.

"Do you, need any help, you know..." Ray paused then continued."Putting your, clothes on" He asked awkwardly. I merely chuckled.

"Nah I'm fine."

"Oh, okay." Ray said before he handed me some clothes he had grabbed from my apartment this morning. "I'll just, step out here."

"Okay." I smiled and took the clothes. When Ray left I stepped out of his bed and dropped the gown. I shivered as the cold air hit my naked body. Just then Gerard walked in.

"Shit!" I yelled as I grabbed the blanket on my bed and covered myself.

"Oh god! I am so fucking sorry." Gerard stepped in with his eyes covered as the door slowly shut itself.

"Whoa, what are you doing in here?!" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should get mad, laugh, or cry.

"I just came back like I said I would. The Doctor was being a dick! I didn't realized you would be..._in the nude..._" Gerard said awkwardly, now facing away from me.

"It's, um, okay." I said, pulling my underwear off of the bed and pulling them on. "You uh, you didn't see anything did you?" I asked awkwardly.

"I saw a little of your butt, but, everything else was just a dark blurry mass." Dark blurry mass. Nice. Note to self; Shave your balls next time you try and off yourself. I pulled my pants up and zipped them, then buttoning them.

"I'm dressed, well, pantsed now." I assured Gerard. Gerard turned to me awkwardly and sat down on my bed. Gerard watched as I put my shirt on. He probably didn't think I noticed but oh,  
I noticed. Was he attracted to me? And even if so why am I hoping he's attracted to me? I've never wanted another man before in my life!

"So..Do you feel better today?"

"Yeah. Much."

"And you're not going to hurt yourself again are you?" I paused and looked at Gerard.

"No.." I said lowly. Gerard frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sat down next to Gerard. Gerard gave me a 'don't bullshit me' look. "I, I just, I'm confused. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Gerard scooted closer to me and held my hand. I felt shivers running down my spine again.

"Well. I, I hear voices, well, A voice. And your voice sounds, exactly like it." Gerard looked at me with wide eyes, he was speechless. Dammit Frank! You're such a fucking idiot! That's not the kind of thing you tell someone on the day you first meet them!

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I rose in frustration. "God, I knew you'd be freaked. I never should've told you!" I paced the room hitting myself in the head. Gerard stood and grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"It's okay Frank. Everyone has their issues. I'm not freaked, just a little, shocked." Gerard smiled at me. I simply stared at him.

"So, you're not gonna leave me?"

"Of course not. Besides you're like my only friend." Gerard joked at me, holding me. Ray knocked and stepped in. He seemed slightly frustrated when he walked in and saw us. What's up with you Fro-do?

"Good you're dressed. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I turned back and looked up at Gerard. Gerard was just a few inches taller than me but, then again being taller than me wasn't saying much given that I got my dad's long torso and my mom's short legs. My dad was a tall man too. Talk about a bummer.

"Bye Frank." Gerard smiled. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay. Bye." I smiled back. I turned to Ray and walked out with him.


	3. Does this mean you like me?

I spent the day thinking of Gerard and the night before. I couldn't believe it. Were the voices meant to torture me? Simply for me to meet Gerard? I don't know what it is about Gerard that makes me feel so, alive, but I love it. I kept singing the song Gerard had sang to me the night before. It was so beautiful. "You can run away with me, anytime you want" I wanted to run away with Gerard. I had never had these feelings for a man before. I had felt some similar for a woman but the voices got in the way. I had been attracted to men but not like I am to Gerard. But if the voice truely was that of Gerard's then, what was causing it? Could It have been Gerard? Some sort of voodoo to make me hear him day and night, even in my dreams and nightmares? But I couldn't imagine the idea of Gerard hurting me. But could it have been the devil? He and his demons out to steal the secrets from my head? Secrets I can share with no one? The devil wanted to be inside of me, to control me. To control the world. But the devil was already plaguing the world with violence and decay. It was only a matter of time before all goodness left will simply vanish, and all left will be the monsters that live inside of us, rotting us from the core. We're already turning into monst- _knock knock_. Fuck, is it midnight already? I stood and walked to the door and opened it to see Gerard's sweet, smiling face. I smiled and let Gerard in. Gerard dropped his bag and hugged me. I hugged back tightly.

"Hey!" Gerard said with a big toothy smile, releasing me from his grasp.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How was your day?" Gerard asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm feeling pretty good." I paused, not wanting to immediately start with questions. Ah, fuck it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Gerard said, sitting down on my cheap grey sofa. I sat beside him and smiled at him.

"The song you sang me yesterday, what was it's name?" I asked eagerly. Gerard searched his mind to remember what he sang to me it seemed.

"Oh! Summertime." He said with a smile.

"Summertime..." I repeated, smiling lightly. "That's nice."

"I suppose." He smiled back.  
"So, what else have you written?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Oh tons. Demolition Lovers, Drowning Lessons, Desert Song..."

"A lot of 'D''s huh?" I joked.

"Haha yeah. Lets see what else? Um, Helena, Famous Last Words."

"Famous Last Words?" I repeated, I liked the name. Very interesting.

"Yeah. It's for my little brother Mikey."

"You have a little brother? That's cool. I don't have any siblings."

"Yeah. Me and him used to be attached at the hip when we were younger. We're still pretty tight. He's only 3 years younger than me." He paused, smiling. "You don't have any siblings? That sucks!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Yeah, it wasn't going to happen though anyway. Since I was a baby all my memories of my parents were of them fighting. They got divorce when I was six and I lived with my mom. I saw my dad every once in a while but he was, well _is_ a drinker. We started getting into fights when was about 13 and decided to stop taking his shit. Usually I'd have an accident or something like, spill food or some shit like that, he'd hit me for no reason and then I'd go to my room and cry. It was a tradition in my fucked-up family." Gerard looked at me with sad eyes, full of sympathy.

"Gosh. Frank, that's horrible. I'm sorry." He said, pulling me into an unexpected hug. I didn't decline, pulling myself closer to him and nestling my head into his neck. I sighed a happy sigh,  
comforted by his attempt to wash away my sorrow. Though there was no need. I was used to thinking about my fucked-up childhood. It didn't bother me as much as it used to. I had learned to accept it. My dad was a jackass. It wasn't something I could control so I didn't bother worrying with it. I just stopped talking to him. Wait, did Gerard just say 'gosh'? Too cute!

"It's fine Gerard. Really. I'm used to it." I smiled at him. He half-smiled back, still sympathetic. I pulled him into another quick, but firm hug, the pulled away, still smiling at him.

"So tell me about your little brother." He smiled at me and agreed with an "Okay."

"Well, he's bipolar. He has a _lot_ of mood swings. Sometimes they're pretty extreme. We've gotten into full blown fist fights before." Gerard paused, frowning at the thought. "Anyway yeah, he gets extremely happy, then extremely pissed, then extremely depressed. A few months ago he tried to kill himself." Gerard said sadly, his voice dipping at the end. I looked into his eyes sadly and he met my gaze. We stared for with seemed like hours before he looked away, his pale cheeks turning a pink, salmon-like color.

"I, I'm so sorry. He's better now right?" I asked.

"Yeah he's a better. There was a lot of shit going on at the time. He had just gotten out of a bad break up and our grandmother died and just so much shit added on to his depression. And mine." Gerard sighed. I put a finger under Gerard's chin and pulled him to face me. Gerard smiled and so did I.

"Frank can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you, um, what's your, ugh. Nevermind."

"Noooooo, tell me." He sighed at my pushy-ness. Huh, score one to Frank for making up words!

"Do I have too?"

"Not unless you want to leave." Frank threatened. He was only joking though. He didn't want Gerard to leave. Gerard sighed.

"Okay um. What's your um...Your, um, are you, do you..." He kept stuttering, I interrupted his nervous streak with my impatience.

"Am I what? Gay?" I asked, only half joking. I wouldn't be suprised if that was his question. I remembered what he said earlier, about him being gay, or was it yesterday? I forget. Gerard looked at me with wide eyes. He stared at me in shock for a few seconds before looking down in embarrassment. I had my answer. I pulled him up out of his shame and into a hug. He felt so small in my arms. Like a child. I liked it though. That doesn't make me a pedophile does it?

"What, does this mean you like me?" I smirked. Gerard smiled and looked at the floor, then back at me.

"Maybe." Gerard shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Well good. 'Cause I like, maybe, like you too." I smiled, resting my head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard looked at me, no longer smiling, but not unhappy. He was incredibly happy. I looked up at Gerard and we gazed into eachother's eyes for a moment before I moved up and kissed him on the lips. Gerard smiled and kissed me back. I stopped and looked at him.

"Maybe I like you a lot." I smiled, burying my head into Gerard's chest, hugging him. I wanted to be held. Protected from the monsters that haunted my. But the voices were gone. Gerard had scared them away. We layed down on the sofa, cuddling for what seemed like forever. It had been and hour and a half. one hour and 34 minutes to be exact. I had nearly fallen asleep on top of a sleeping Gerard when he had screamed. I jumped and turned to see Gerard in a ball, crying, still asleep. I went to shake him awake.

"Gerard wake up! Please wake up!" I yelled for nearly a minute before Gerard finally woke up, disoriented, tears falling down his cheeks. I wiped the tears off of his cheeks and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm Gerard. Gerard whimpered for a second before speaking.

"Just..nightmares." He said curling into me. I hugged him tight as his held lay on my shoulder. His breath was hot and shuddered on my neck and I rubbed his back, mimicking the actions my mom had used on me as a child when I had nightmares. Although Gerard wasn't a child, meaning his nightmares probably didn't consist of the boogieman in his closet.

"What about?" I asked.

"You...And me." Gerard whimpered. He closed his eyes and continued to cry. It was sad to see Gerard this way. I kissed him on the forehead and held him more.

"What happened?"

"I was running. In the forest, running from...something, I'm not sure what. And I kept passing this tree. the same tree over and over. It was big and had markings on it, and big limbs. And everytime I passed it I could hear a little girl screaming. And I kept running, and running and then after about the 6th or 7th time..." Gerard stopped and just started crying again. Not hard though. More, whimpering.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were hung." He said. Crying harder. "And you were bleeding, everywhere just, cuts just, appearing on you're body. I turned around and the thing I was running from was there. It was a little girl. She had blood all over her dress, and she was smiling at me. Then her eyes turned black and she stopped smiling she, screamed at me. her teeth were sharp, like a monster. She screamed and then she disappeared. And when I turned around you were standing there, bleeding. And you were crying too. You started to turn to blood." Gerard layed his head on the couch arm, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a lot of nightmares?" I asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"Yeah." Damn. He doesn't deserve this.

"Are they always like this?" Maybe they aren't always so bad, I hoped.

"Yeah. I started having night terrors when I was a kid. They stopped until I was about...13? Anyway, they got a lot worse in my teen years. I had to go to counseling to see if they could at least figure out why they were so bad and, so constant." He paused. "Turns out I suffer from severe clinical depression." He added, sadly. God, how come I didn't see before how much he was suffering. He seemed so happy. But I guess anybody can paint a smile on a canvas of pain.

"But it's all over now. Everything's okay..." I looked down at Gerard, who was resting on my chest. "...Right?"

"Of course." He said, smiling at me. "Now that you're here." He added. I smiled and tucked Gerard's long hair behind his ear, kissing him on the head.

"Can we go to bed?" He asked

"Sure." I smiled. Gerard kicked of his shoes and followed me to my room. He layed on my chest as he was before and and closed his eyes, smiling. I soon closed my eyes too. Falling to a sleep filled with sweet dreams...


	4. How Can We Know If We Never Ask?

I awoke the next morning at 11:14 am. I saw that Gerard was gone when I wandered around my apartment to find that I was the only one there. I went back into my room to get my phone off of the bedside table and found a note saying my name next to it. I looked a it curiously and picked it up, unfolding it.

Dear Frank,  
I'm sorry I left without telling you. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, and I wasn't going to be forceful, considering how peacful as you looked. I hope you don't mind I used some of your detergent to wash my uniform this morning. You can add my number to your phone if you want. I'll call you when I get off of work tonight.

Love Gerard. p.s. Last night was the best sleep I've had in a while. I really like you and I hope we can hang out like this more often.

I smiled as I read the note. I saw Gerard's number on the bottom and added it to my contacts. I went into my tiny kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. The day was boring as I waited for Gerard to get off of work. I watched various shows on tv until finally there was nothing on. Then I played games and wrote short stories on my computer. I took a shower around 9:30 and spent a while in it, pleasuring myself, rinsed myself off when I came and got out. I drew a little bit before my phone FINALLY rang. I picked it up knowing it was Gerard and answered.

"Hey." I said cheerfully. Gerard could hear easily how happy I was.

"Hey Frank. How was your day?"

"Boring. Do you wanna come over again tonight?" I asked, waiting for Gerard's answer. I could practically hear Gerard's smile, in terms making me smile.

"Sure, just let me go home and shower, it's raining obviously and I got covered in mud as well as the filthy rain." 'Obviously' Gerard said when I had no idea it was raining until he had said something about it.

"Okay. Lemme know when you're on your way okay?"

"Okay Frank. I will, Shouldn't be too long. I just left the hospital, bye."

"Bye." I smiled before hanging up. I waiting a while, sitting on his couch watching t.v. It had been 20 minutes or so before Gerard called me back.

"Hey, problem. Apparently there was a huge wreck on the rode back to my house and an 18-wheeler knocked a tree down in the middle of the road. Another problem being, I don't know any other way home. It's gonna take me awhile, I need to get clean, I'm filthy right now." Gerard said, sounding stressed. Dirty thoughts plagued my mind for a moment hearing Gerard pant as he uttered the words ' I'm filthy'. I waved them away and replied to Gerard, realizing how long I had been stuck in thought.

"You could shower here if you want. I figured you could sleep over again anyway and my sleep clothes should fit you." I offered. It was innocent until I was suddenly intrigued by the idea of Gerard, soaking wet and nude in my own apartment. Why am I so horny today?

"Oh, um, okay, that works. Thanks. Alright well, I guess I'll be there in a little bit." Gerard said with a happy tone in his voice. Satisfied, I smiled, told him to be careful as we said our farewells, and hung up.

Not too long after I heard the knock on my door and practically sprung from the sofa.

Gerard walked in with a smile on his face and hugged me. Wow, he really was filthy. I hugged back and pulled away after a few seconds, still smiling. I examined Gerard's mud stained uniform in disgust before noticing the balled up black shirt hanging out of his bag.

"What's what?" I asked, pointing at the article of clothing. He looked at the bag for a second before realizing what I was asking about and pulled out a slightly faded Smashing Pumpkins shirt. He held it up a few inches from his chest, exposing the entire shirt and all its decal. I smiled in approval.

"It was in my backseat so I figured I would grab it." He said with a smile.

"Cool, it's nice. I like it." I smiled back.

"Oh thanks. My brother got it for me for my birthday last year." He said still smiling, looking at his shirt. Gerard's answer arose a question inside of me.

"That's nice. Speaking of which how old are you?" I asked, sitting down gesturing for Gerard to join me.

"Twenty-five." Gerard answered monotone, seemingly downed by his age. "You?"

"Twenty-one." I answered, looking at Gerard. My eyes wandered the man in front of me before looking into his eyes, mesmerized by their emerald beauty. Gerard's smile faded but emotion was still present on his face as he looked into my eyes as well.

"Hey um, about last night.." I started before Gerard cut me off.

"I know, I um, I'm sorry," Now I returned the favor.

"Don't be, I liked it, I just, what did it mean?" I asked, Gerard sat there blank, looking at the floor.

"I don't know. I mean, you said that you liked me." Gerard said awkwardly, not finished. "And I said I liked you..." He trailed off, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well don't you?"

"Yeah." Gerard smiled.

"Good." I smiled before kissing Gerard on his cheek, then his lips. Gerard ran his left hand onto my side, the other on my neck, deepening the kiss. I ran my hands through Gerard's jet black hair before pulling away. "So, what are we?" I asked, turning my attention to Gerard's neck, nibbling and sucking around the pulse. I moaned into Gerard's neck, running chills down his spine.

"I don't know, but, do you want to go out tonight?" Gerard managed to spit out, pulling my short hair as I sucked on his neck. I pulled away to answer.

"We can come back here later." Gerard added with a devilish smirk. I smirked back.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. That new movie came out and I really wanna see it but I can't remember the name for the life of me." Gerard chuckled at the end of his statement. I struggled to name any movies that had come out in the theater but failed, considering I never payed attention to commercials.

"Hey, even if I can't remember we're bound to find something at the theater. Unless you wanna do something else?" Gerard added.

"Movies fine." I smiled. "but first you should shower. And I should change." I said standing from the sofa. I stopped and turned to face Gerard who was lower than me now. Gerard gave a confused face before he realized I was wearing spongebob sleep pants and a bleach stained black t-shirt. Then he simply smirked up and nodded. I went to get him a towel, some pants and underwear of mine. Hope he didn't mind considering he'd probably be getting me out of my own tonight. I walked back into the living room and handed Gerard the pile of shit and he proceeded to the bathroom. I sat on the sofa fondling myself through my pants as I heard the shower kick on and thoughts of a porcelin-skinned Gerard bathing himself aroused me. I couldn't control myself anymore. I had to see his body. I walked to the bathroom and slowly opened the door, trying not to make too much noise, although I doubt Gerard could hear me over the sounds of the shower and himself singing an old Green Day song. I took a deep breath and slowly crept towards the shower. Just a quick peek Frank okay? Okay. I pulled back the shower curtain just enough to poke my head in and caught Gerard from behind. Jesus Christ. He's body was incredible. His slender torso was beautiful, leading down to his gorgeous backside and long legs. I pulled my head out of the shower, knowing that was all I needed for now. I went back into the living room and resisted the strong urge to jack off right then. Then it hit me.

Skinny jeans! That'll keep my hands off! I went into my bed and struggled to slip my erection into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and put on my favorite Misfits t-shirt, then went back into the living room to watch tv. Shortly after I sat down I heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and my head snapped to the right to see. My apartments pretty small but it's fine for me.  
When you walk in the door to the right there's a small living room consisting of and ugly, torn up brown recliner and a gray sofa, and of course my tv and dvd player. about 10 to 15 feet in front of you is a hall way that leads to my bedroom and the bathroom beside it, then to the left is the wall to my 'kitchen'. Gerard walked into the living room slowly and awkwardly, his hair wet and messy, in some tight pants and his band t-shirt. My pants hugged his legs tightly, exposing all the beauty I had witnessed just minutes ago.

"Do I look okay?" Gerard asked, fidgeting with his fingers again.

"Um, uh, yeah." I replied, grinning like an idiot.

"So we ready to go?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, and we left.

o~O~o

We returned an hour or so later from the went and saw a horror film when Gerard failed to find the movie he wanted to see. The movie was alright. Gerard enjoyed it but quite frankly I found it to typical. We spent the boring parts of the movie kissing. And when we weren't kissing we were rubbing eachother's thighs, getting eachother hard. When we walked in I heard a faint rumbling noise coming from the right of me. I turned and Gerard was holding his stomach in pain. I frowned at him sympathetically and went to heat the oven up for a frozen pizza I had in the freezer. I left the small kitchen and walked over to Gerard who was sitting on the sofa.

"I put a pizza in the oven." I said, assuring Gerard that his hunger would be satisfied soon. "I'm pretty hungry myself." I added, smiling. Gerard smiled back and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly

"Thank you." He said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course. What's on your mind?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a man before?" Gerard asked. "An, intimate relationship?" He added awkwardly.

"Um..No." I answered honestly. I had never even thought about being with a man before. I'm bisexual but, while some guys attract me...guys are douchebags. Gerard wasn't though. Gerard was sweet, kind, funny, and caring. He truely cared about me, and I could feel it, with the way he held me and kissed me, so delicately. Gerard was so beautiful too.  
Gerard with his sharp features. His pointed nose and tiny mouth were beautiful to me. And his eyes. His deep, beautiful hazel eyes. I had never been this attracted to a man before. To anyone before. Gerard looked down after hearing my reply. He was disapointed and a little scared it seemed.

"So you've...Never had sex with a man." Gerard said, still looking at the floor. He started to smell the pizza. His stomach rumbled at the aroma of food, so close yet so far. I gulped loudly.

"Um...no." I said, now looking at the floor too. Our hands never separated though. "Have you?" I asked. Gerard hesitated to answer at first.

"Um...yeah." Gerard replied. I looked at him with my mouth open to speak, though words never came out. I simply looked back down at the floor.

"Oh...okay." I said awkwardly. Gerard looked back at me and frowned.

"Look I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know it was weird and random and stupid I just, I don't know.." Gerard said sadly. He let go of my hand and buried his face into his own out of embarassment and shame, it seemed. I placed my now free hand on Gerard's back, comforting him.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care. How can we know if we never ask?" I said, smiling at Gerard. He looked at me and smiled weakly back. I pulled him up enough to kiss him passionetly. Gerard ran his fingers through my hair and on my neck, deepening the kiss. We moaned into eachother's mouths, touching eachother everywhere except for the naughty parts. Until of course I made the move and ran my hand from Gerard's back to his stomach, then slowly onto his cock, rubbing it lightly through his pants.

Gerard gasped at the sudden grasp on his privates and pulled away from me. Fuck, what did I do? I looked at Gerard strangely before pulling away, thinking Gerard didn't want it. But just as I started moving away Gerard grabbed my hand and pushed it back on his half hard cock, concealed underneath his jeans. He smirked at me before kissing me again. I climbed on top of him and he squeezed my ass firmly, pulling me hard against his mid, our erections rubbing together through the fabric. The friction between us continued until a sudden burnt aroma filled the air,  
and I realized exactly what I was smelling...

"The pizza!" I yelled and I lept up and ran to the kitchen. I pulled it out of the oven quickly to find a slightly brown pizza, not burnt at all.

"Oh my fucking god are you serious?" I asked the pizza, seemingly expecting an answer.

"Is it okay?!" Gerard ran in then laughed at the perfectly fine pizza. I cut myself a piece and bit into it, taking the bite into my mouth slowly.

"Yep." I said muffled, my pizza stuffed cheeks smiling. Gerard smiled and cut himself a piece then took a bite of his own.

We ate a few pieces then relaxed on the couch, cuddling. My head lied on Gerard's chest as we watched That 70's Show. When it ended Gerard sat up and caused me to the same and kissed me again. We began to make out again, Gerard rubbed my sides and began to pull down my pants before I stopped him.

"Wait." I said, bring Gerard to attention. Gerard looked at me afraid he had started moving to fast.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked me worriedly.

"Maybe we should move to my bedroom before we start undressing." I smirked. Gerard smiled back relieved and stood up with me and we walked to my bedroom.

Tonight was the night.

Author's note: Soooooooooo sorry about the long update! 


	5. Not ready yet

At this point Frank was walking backwards still making out with Gerard as they entered Frank's bedroom. Gerard pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, smirking. They continued to kiss passionetly until Gerard turned his attention to Frank's neck, nibbling and sucking around the pulse. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's back and he indulged into Frank's throat.  
He moaned into Gerard shoulder and felt how hard they both were as they grinded together, the heat growing and intensifying. Gerard kneeled above Frank and removed his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor before running his hands under Frank's shirt, rubbing his smooth, flawless skin. He pulled the shirt over Frank's head just enough to expose his chest and head, but his arms concealed in the shirt, tying him down.

Gerard grinned at the sight and began to suck and lick Frank's neck again then slowly kissing his neck and collarbone, moving down to his left nipple. He sucked hard on the piece of cold pink flesh for a while before moving to the next one, running his tongue around it first, as he did to the first one, then taking it into his mouth as well. Gerard moved his way down to Frank's waist, placing soft kisses on his delicate skin as he did so. He moved his arms off of Frank's and began to undo Frank belt, tossing it aside then unbuttoning his pants slowly. He paused to look up at Frank and smirk, then unzipping his pants.

Gerard could see the massive bulge and Frank's underwear and the hair above his member as he slowly pulled the underwear down, exposing Frank's fully hard cock. Gerard's eyes widened and he smiled at Frank before taking the head into his mouth slowly. Frank gasped at the sudden rush going through his body as Gerard sucked his head, pumping his cock slowly with one hand and rubbing his thigh with the other. Frank arched his back, his chest high in the air as he became filled with pleasure. Gerard pumped faster now, moaning onto Frank's cock to make it vibrate, sending Frank into a frenzy of moaning and curse words. Frank gripped the sheets tightly and bucked into Gerard's mouth twice, making him gag the first time. The second time Gerard meerly smirked and took it in before it slowly fell out again. He sucked one final time, pumping hard before pulling away as Frank came hot and sticky on his own chest. Gerard chuckled lightly and bent down to kiss Frank sweetly on the lips. Frank was too worn to return the favor, but smiled lightly, panting hard.

"That, that was great." Frank barely managed to spit out in between breaths. "Where did you learn that?"

"Honestly?" Gerard asked, sitting beside Frank, supporting himself with one arm. Frank nodded.

"You know the phrase practice makes perfect?" Gerard asked, trying to keep from laughing. Frank nodded and grinned, afraid he knew where this was going.

"Well, I've been in this world for twenty-five years and, in that twenty-five years..." Gerard sighed, in disbelief of what he was saying. "I've sucked my fair share of dick." Gerard said, unable to contain his laughter any longer. Frank laughed along for a moment before realizing that those sweet, innocent lips, baring such a beautiful voice, had touched another man's lips. Another man's body. Frank looked down at the thoughts, him and Gerard now sitting on the edge of the bed. Gerard noticed the sad expression on Frank's face and placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing him.

"I'm sorry." Gerard apologized. "I should have picked a better way to say that." He frowned. Frank shook his head as if waving Gerard's apologies away. Gerard smiled ever so slightly before kissing Frank on his neck lightly. Frank was shocked at the sudden sensation but quickly understood and smiled. Gerard pulled away from Frank's neck and moved up to his ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe. Frank moaned slightly as Gerard pulled away, his breath chilling the wet skin on Frank's ear.

"I like your tattoos." Gerard stated, his voice barely above a whisper. Frank smiled, looking at his finger which were twirling around eachother nervously.

"Thanks."

"No need." Gerard smiled again. He resumed kissing Frank's neck as he slowly laid Frank down, climbing on top of him. Gerard removed his own pants still crouching above Frank.

"Gerard, wait." Frank struggled. He felt overwhelmed. Gerard seemed to not hear him. Gerard took his pants off completely and lifted Frank legs so he could see his entrance. Gerard smirked and Frank squirmed, trying to get away, but Gerard was too strong. He held Frank down with one hand, able to control the small man minimal force as he lubricated his free hand with spit, wetting his cock.

"Gerard please stop." Frank cried, seemingly mute to the man who was about to rape him. "Gerard please!" Gerard closed his eyes and pushed himself in slightly, having just his head wrapped in the tight warmth of Frank. He pushed in a little further, Frank moaned in pain.

"GERARD STOP!" He finally yelled. Gerard stopped and gasped, his eyes wide open as he realized what he had done.

"Oh god, Frank.." He started, covering his mouth with both hands as he scooted off of the bed. He stood in front of Frank and started to tear up. "I'm...I'm so sorry." He said before grabbing his clothes and hurrying to the living room. Gerard had dressed, grabbed his things and left before Frank could make his way out of his bedroom.

Author's Note: So sorry about such a late update and short chapter. I've been reading another fanfiction, completely ignoring this. I'll try to get working a little faster I assure you. Love ya'll! 


	6. Sleepless Night (Part 1)

Frank layed in his bed, confused at what had just happened. 'Was I just raped?" He asked himself. But surely the man who seemed to care so much for him already wouldn't hurt him this way.

He was wrong. He had hurt him. Gerard raped him. But he stopped, just like that. He felt so guilty but it was so confusing. Frank didn't understand why Gerard had tried to rape him, and then stopped so suddenly, seemingly guilty as he ran out of the apartment. Frank thought long and hard about it, wondering if Gerard was upset with him, or whether or not he should have been upset with Gerard. Gerard had tried to rape him after all, and would have completely succeeded if he hadn't stopped so suddenly. In a way Frank was upset with him, but not as much as he thought he should be. Yes, he was hurt that his friend, boyfriend, whatever you wanted to call him, had hurt him that way. But it didn't bother him as much as the whole situation. 'What should I do?' He wondered in his bed, left hand lying on his chest, other sprawled on the bed. He breathed slowly, silencing his thoughts on the recent events, leaving his mind to roam on other thoughts, such as the name of the actress that played Captain Janeway on Star Trek: Voyager.

He thought for what seemed like hours searching his thoughts, trying to figure out who the damned woman was on that show. He eventually gave up and rolled to his side, closing his eyes as he adjusted to a more comfortable position.

o~O~o

Frank woke up to the sounds of screaming and banging on his apartment door. He stood and went to the door to answer the frantic banging and calling of his name and the word 'help' several times. He opened quickly, even more worried once he realized those screams were that of Gerard's, but when he opened the door, there was no one there. He poked his head out the door,  
only to see nothing there but the sound of crickets and frogs out in the grass. His apartment sat on the second floor of a building inside the apartment complex. As he searched for Gerard He reaized that it wasn't even morning, the moon still full and bright in the dark night sky, reflecting the light from the sun, resting on the opposite side of this earth. He backed into his apartment, due to the cold air that hit his body, only covered by his sleep pants. He shut his door and turned, only to see something so terryfying he couldn't find it in him to scream.

Author's note: SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY YYY about to late update, been reading fanfiction and watching Pewdiepie. But don't worry it's only inspired my fanfiction to be better.  
The fanfiction part not the pewdie part. Trust me you're not gonna be reading and all the sudden "BARRELS!" Or somehting along those lines. Sorry to cut you short but I figured this would add to the suspense *creepo smile*. 


	7. Sleepless Night (Part 2)

What stood before Frank was Gerard, naked and blood-drenched. Frank stood with wide eyes, seemingly frozen. Gerard smiled widely, then licked his lips as he pushed Frank against the wall.  
Gerard held him against the wall by his neck, strangling him.

"Gerard-stop, please." Frank barely managed to choke out as he struggled for air. Gerard lifted Frank off of his feet by his neck, still pushing him against the door. Frank began to sob as he started feeling dizzy and faint. Gerard grinned again and let go of Frank, dropping him on the floor. He then grabbed Frank by his feet and dragged him into the center of the living room.  
He flipped Frank over onto his belly and pulled his pants down. Frank tried to get away but Gerard stood and put his foot on Frank, pinning him to the floor. Frank cried more as Gerard lowered himself just on top of Frank and pushed himself inside of him, dry. Frank gripped the grey carpet hard, turning his knuckles white as he sobbed into the floor, not wanting to alert Gerard. He could feel the blood on Gerard body dripping down onto his, aside from the mass of it on his back, squished between him and Gerard. Gerard moaned loudly as raped Frank. He suddenly pulled out and Frank gasped, then hoped perhaps Gerard would run out like he did last time.

That was not the case.

Gerard rose to his knees and decided to lubricate his dick with the blood from his body and the blood coming out of Frank's entrance. He grinned as Frank turned his head slightly, curious as to what was happening. Gerard smirked devilishly at Frank as he jacked himself off slowly with the blood. Frank turned away quickly in disgust and just utter horror. Gerard let go of his cock and pushed his cock back into Frank. Gerard started to kiss the back of Frank's neck slowly and tenderly, as if everything that was happening was consensual. Gerard ran his tongue along Frank neck, making him shiver to the touch. He stoppped on his ear and nibbled on the lobe as his hands held him down and he thrust into him.

"Please...stop." Frank sobbed quietly.

"What's that dear?" Gerard asked, displaying fake sympathy as he rubbed Frank head gently.

"Please...please stop. I'll do anyth-ing." He choked again. Suddenly Gerard grabbed his hair tightly and pulled it upward, jerking his neck and back into a position Frank had not thought possible.  
Seemingly impossible or no, it hurt like hell. Frank cried out and then silenced himself, not wanting the first scream to escape, afraid of what more Gerard would do.

"Did you just tell me to stop?" Gerard asked rhetorically, not wanting nor needing an answer. He wasn't going to be demanded by the piece of garbage underneath him to just STOP. Oh, oh no that won't work. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Gerard yelled at him, pulling him to his feet by his hair. Gerard pushed him onto the sofa behind him and kneeled above him. Before Frank could let out another cry of pain Gerard pushed his cock into Frank's mouth. Frank choked and gagged on the thing in his mouth and halfway down his throat. Gerard thrust hardly in and out of his mouth, laughing maniacally as he did so. He pushed on a sensitive spot in Frank throat and caused him to bite down a little bit. Gerard gasped in pain and scowled at Frank.

"I've had it with your shit!" Gerard yelled as he grabbed the empty beer bottle on the coffee table and smashed it to pieces. He grabbed the largest piece and started to cut Frank all over his body, his legs, then his chest, then his wrists until finally Gerard raised the glass shard to Frank throat.

"Burn in hell you piece of shit." Gerard said before slitting his throat slowly, making Frank feel every bit of pain as the sharp piece of glass ripped through his veins. His blood poured out of his throat and he fell limp and lifeless to the side. Gerard leaned over to suck the blood out of Frank throat. He pulled away and breathed heavily, gasping as he caught his breath from the long drink. The velvet liquid spilled onto the floor, staining the carpet and seeping to Gerard's feet. He smiled at the sudden warm sensation and inhaled a deep breath. He knew the neighbors had heard Frank's screams and probably called the cops. Without hesatation, Gerard opened the window and let the chilly night wind blow him away, his body breaking away like a sand castle covered in blood.

Author's note: Again sorry about the long ass update. Anyway don't freak out about this chapter! Everything will be explained in part 3 okay? I love you guys and Happy Ieroween!


	8. Sleepless Night (Part 3)

Frank awoke in his bed, fully clothed and sweating. He could feel his cheeks wet from the tears he cried during his nightmare. He jumped when he felt the bed shift slightly and saw Gerard there with him.

"Frank?..." Gerard began, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stretched. "Frank what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Gerard moved closer to Frank and placed a hand on his shoulder when Frank stood and ran to the bathroom.

Frank could hear Gerard's footsteps grow closer and closer to the bathroom before he heard knocking.

"Frank what's wrong?..Are you mad at me?" Gerard asked with a somber quality to his voice.

"Leave me alone!" Frank shouted as he slid onto the floor, leaned up against the bathroom door. He curled into a fetal position and sobbed quietly.

"Frank, please." Gerard pleaded, wondering what he had done wrong. He leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down as well. He sat in sadness as he listened to soft chokes of Frank's in the bathroom. He sighed and curled into a fetal position as well, his chin resting on his knees as he waited. Frank stared at the floor wondering if it was all just a dream. Wondering if Gerard had hurt him at all. Gerard was so sweet. He seemed so concerned about Frank and what was wrong with him. Maybe so. Gerard seemed too delicate himself to hurt someone else.

"Gerard..." He cried out silently, just barely above a whisper.

"Yes Frank?"

"I'm sorry..." He said. Gerard frowned at the words and turned, placing his hand on the door lightly, sadly.

"Why Frank? Why are you sorry?" He asked. Frank remained silent on the other side. His tears had ceased but the sadness that had triggered them still weighed him down.

Moments passed and Frank didn't say a word. He just, sat there.

"Frank? Sweetie are, are you okay?" He asked. Frank tried to reply but, all that came out was a quiet whimper. So quiet Gerard didn't hear it over his own thoughts.

"Can I come in Frank?" He asked slowly. Again, no answer, just the light clicking noise of the bathroom door unlocking. Gerard rose and opened the door, he saw half of what was Frank shifting away from the door as he walked in slowly. He dropped down lower, his backside resting on his feet as he stared sadly into Frank's tear-stained eyes. He cupped Frank's jaw in his left hand, resting just under his ear. He touched the edge of Frank's lips slightly with his thumb and Frank shivered. Gerard pulled away, worried he had done something wrong. His thought were dismissed when Frank shuffled to him and layed his head on his shoulder. Frank sobbed into his shoulder quietly as he wrapped his arms around Gerard. Gerard did the same and held him tightly, comforting him. He gave up on trying to ask Frank what was wrong, knowing he wouldn't get any answers at the moment. Suddenly Frank rose from the floor and walked into his bedroom. Gerard followed him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Would you like to talk now?" Gerard asked slowly.

"I had a nightmare." He said quickly. Gerard frowned sympathetically at him and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around him.

"About what?"

"You." Frank answered, looking down as he twirled his thumbs nervously. Gerard looked at him shocked. His eyes widened and his motuh open to say something, but unsure what to say.

"Um, wh-what happened." He asked.

"You.." Frank started, unsure if he should tell him.

"Go on." Gerard said, dismissing Frank's thoughts.

"You.." He said again. taking a breath. "You _raped_ me." Gerard stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I-I what?" He stuttered, wide-eyed and frozen.

"Don't make me say it again.." Frank said lowly. "You, you did it twice but, the first time you stopped before you really started." He added slowly. Gerard, not knowing what else to do, hugged him tightly. Frank then remembered questioning how he got into the bedroom in the first place.

"Gerard, I don't remember going to bed.."

"You fell asleep while we were watching tv, so we layed there for a while before I got up and carried you-"

"You carried me?" Frank interrupted. Gerard smiled lightly.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to wake you up." He said. Frank smiled and nestled his head into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard layed back onto the bed, Frank following him.

"I'm sorry you had such a horrible nightmare. I just, don't understand it." Gerard said, turning his head to Frank he added "I'd never hurt you like that." Gerard stared into Frank's eyes,  
mesmerized by the beauty. Frank looked up at him and smiled lightly. Gerard moved closer to Frank and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before crawling under the covers, pulling them over Frank. He crawled up with Gerard and rested his head on his shoulder.

Author's note: See? Everything's alright, it was allll just a dream. I know I always do short chapters and I apologize but I've decided that I'm going to rewrite the Twilight story and a Frerard story, I just started reading it and it isn't that bad so I figured it would be better if there was guy on guy involved, you, aside from the obvious buttsex going on between Edward and Jacob. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for more to come! Love you guys!


	9. Attention!

Hey guys. I've decided I'm not happy with this story and the way it reads so, I'm going to delete it and repost it as a POV (Point Of View) story mmkay? So sorry my loves. 


End file.
